Bond
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: I reposted this because I found another fic with the same name. Harry/Draco


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
  
  
Red threads  
  
"Let's break up," said Cho Chang to Harry after a year of going out together. Harry's in his sixth year and Cho in her last year.  
  
"You must be joking, we just kissed yesterday and after that night, you are saying, we'll break up," choked Harry as he grabbed Cho's hand. They are sitting on the floor of an empty classroom in the astronomy tower.  
  
"Your heart's not with me," said Cho as she pushed his hand off gently. "And that night, when you slipped into my room and we.After that I stayed awake and I heard you say someone else's name while you were asleep."  
  
"I was dreaming." He diverted his eyes, avoiding hers. I'm stupid, thought Harry. I shouldn't have get blinded with rage when I heard Draco's going out with Pansy Parkinson and let out my frustrations by having sex with Cho and throughout the night, what I thought and yearned for was Draco, only Draco and I dreamt of him even. Shit, he cursed himself.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. I went out with you partly because I needed someone after Cedric died," said Cho softly, "We'll be friends again, right?" She extended her hand.  
  
"Sure. Cho," said Harry as she shook her extended hands, "I'm sorry, I pretended, I'm really sorry. I thought we could be together. I really wanted to."  
  
"That's okay. Really. I don't blame you. There's no happiness in forcing yourself to love someone you don't. Do you know something, in Chinese legends, it was said that since birth we were bonded to someone by a single red thread tied around our little finger. That person's our soulmate and obviously we aren't bonded together," said Cho as she got up, "After I graduate, I going back to Taiwan, we might not meet again. But, you can send me mails if you're free. My friend." She winked as she emphasised her last word.  
  
Everybody was shocked when they heard the news of Harry breaking up with Cho because most of them knew that they had 'deepened' their relationship just recently. Everybody tried to pry the reason out of their mouths, no exception for Ron and Hermione; they were trying to make Harry speak on one evening as they sat in the common room.  
  
"Today's a fine day," said Ron, "Hey, what's that for?" Hermione threw him an annoyed look after she poked his side.  
  
'We'll go straight to the topic, why did you break up with Cho?"  
  
"Had you ever heard the Chinese legend about red threads?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
"Well, you are not answering my question."  
  
"Just say yes or no."  
  
"Yes, I've heard. Said that we were bounded to someone since birth with a red thread."  
  
"Wow, how did you know this?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. So, both of you break up because you believed that both of you were not bounded with a thread that nobody can sees?" asked Hermione after she realized the meaning of Harry asking her about the legend of red threads.  
  
"Not exactly. I don't love her."  
  
"You slept with her."  
  
"My mistake. We were not meant for each other, she deserves someone better than me."  
  
"Wait, wait, hey can you repeat the legend once more," said Ron as he waved his hands in front of them.  
  
"Ron, we are in the middle of an highly-intellectual conversation and you are interrupting cause you want to listen to a stupid legend. Go ask Parvati to take my book of world legends for you, it's in there and don't interrupt anymore."  
  
"What made you go out with her?"  
  
"."  
  
"At least answer this, what made you sleep with her?" Demanded Hermione, "She's one of my best friend ever since both of you started going out with each other."  
  
'Wait, one last interruption, what page is it?" asked Ron as he sat down.  
  
"How can you come back so fast," asked Hermione.  
  
"She happened to be reading this book at the other side of the room."  
  
"Page 234. Harry, answer my question. Huh, Harry where did you go?" Hermione looked around and saw Harry heading to the boy's dorm, "When did he become so cunning." She mumbled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hey, the red threads not only bond two people but also it could make two person who were bonded to meet again if they happened to part."  
  
After a year, Harry graduated and took the Aurors' training and completed it in four years time. Which was a miracle because most took eight years or more to complete.  
  
It's been four years since I last met him, going out with different people didn't make me forget him thought Harry as he opened the window of his room, letting the morning breeze hit his face. No news about Draco Malfoy because Harry didn't want to hear or know because he was afraid that if Draco had became a death-eater and he as an Auror had to hunt him. It sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Unexpectedly, he saw Hedwig flying towards and into his room dropping a letter near his feet.  
  
Harry took the letter and started reading-  
  
Harry, Please hurry Hogwarts, we have an unexpected change. A merry change, I daresay, your godfather'll be there too.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry hurried to Hogwarts and being greeted by Professor McGonagall who was smiling, Professor Lupin who came back to teach since his seventh year and Professor Snape who looked as grim as ever.  
  
"Nice to see you again," said Professor McGonagall as she shook hands with Harry. After much shaking hands and greetings with the professors except Snape who only shook hands with Harry-  
  
"Why's it a hurry to have me back. Is it about Voldemort?"  
  
"Partly." Said Lupin as he rubbed his temples, "The full moon really wears me off."  
  
Much to Harry's astonishment, Snape put his arms around Lupin and Lupin willingly rest his head against Snape's shoulder. And Snape murmured something to Lupin that sounds like, "I thought was I who wore you off." Causing Lupin to giggle. Snape smiled, for god's sake, he smiled and planted a kiss on Lupin's forehead, "I'll bring him back to his room."  
  
"Goodbye, Harry. See you later." They walked away with Snape's arm still around Lupin.  
  
"Ahem, please head to the Headmaster's room, the password is Lovebirds." Said Mcgonagall clearing her throat to bring an astonished Harry back to reality.  
  
Harry murmured the password to the gargoyle and it opened a way for him to the headmaster's office. He still couldn't believe what he saw; he couldn't believe two people who had hated each other like epidemic were now having a relationship, obviously. And, generously showing their affections towards each other in the public.  
  
Life strange thought Harry as he entered the Headmaster's room and he saw something that almost made him fall.  
  
Draco Malfoy's in the room and he was as beautiful as before. He sat at the corner smiling at something Dumbledore said. Oh, yes, Dumbledore's in the room too, with Lucius Malfoy and his godfather, Sirius. They were sitting way too close to each other, weird, don't tell me.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you are here," said Dumbledore as he gave him a hug that almost lift him off the floor, "Here, Sirius, give your godson a hug, won't ya."  
  
"Harry, how are you. A year's passed right. Miss you much," said Sirius as he hugged Harry tightly. He looked better than a year ago, hair cut short and face cleanly shaved, " I believe you have met them, here's Lucius and his son Draco and.Nar.Miss Narcissa's in her room resting."  
  
Harry was too absorbed in looking at Draco to notice the usage of words such as addressing Lucius Malfoy as Lucius only and his wife Narcissa as Miss Narcissa instead of Mrs Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Hmm, Harry, we are here because we already have a plan to bring down Voldemort and Lucius already agreed to help us in this plan, it was because of him that we are able to carry out the plan," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh, we are going to carry out the plan?" said Harry as he forced himself to focus on Sirius.  
  
"Not only us, all other Aurors and volunteers form all over the world is coming to help us, it's pretty late, why don't you rest first before we continue our discussions tomorrow," said Dumbledore as he clapped his hands together, "Would you mind sharing a room with Draco, I believe you both have a lot to catch up with." Dumbledore winked at Harry.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"I don't either." Harry hoped that he didn't blush.  
  
"You didn't bring anything. You can use my sleeping robe if you don't mind," said Draco as he passed Harry a black robe.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Draco shook his head as he turned around and went into a door at the left side of the room and closed it. After a while, Harry heard the splashing of water and the scene of Draco taking a bath was too erotic for him and he felt a part of him hardened, he cursed himself for being so uncontrollable. He took up the jar on the table and poured himself a cold drink.  
  
Feeling better, he sat on the floor cross-legged and meditated. This became his favourite pastime other than Quidditch. Occasionally he'll call Oliver, Angelina and some of his friends for a friendly match.  
  
Too bad, meditation didn't work for him this time, he mind was flooded with images of Draco, both naked and not.  
  
"I never knew you meditated."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco's face near his. Draco was kneeling on the floor and looking intensely at Harry, he wore a loose black robe which was tied around the waist and baring his chest which was noticeably smooth and creamy coloured.  
  
"Well, I took this up about two years ago." Said Harry as he sat up and faced his back at Draco, he didn't want Draco to see the bulge in his pants, "Excuse me, I need to take a bath."  
  
"Do you despise me this much that you couldn't bear my presence for even a minute?" said Draco sadly.  
  
'What?" Harry turned around and saw the sadness on Draco's face, which he was unable to hide in time.  
  
"Do you?" asked Draco again, this time hiding his sadness perfectly.  
  
"Me, no." Said Harry as he knelt down on one knee, his eyes levelling with Draco, I never did. I love you." Harry didn't know what gave him the courage to confess his love to Draco. After confessing, Harry embraced Draco tightly and rested his head on Draco's shoulder because he always wanted to and he was also afraid to see the expression on Draco's face. Draco returned the embrace.  
  
Harry pulled him away for a while and looked at the smiling face of Draco, "I made you confess to me."  
  
"Well, I made you hug me back and now you are going to kiss me back," said Harry as he kissed Draco. After like a century had passed, "Draco, to the bed."  
  
"I thought you are going to have a bath."  
  
"I'll need one again later. Why not save the trouble, we'll have one together later."  
  
"Did I agree."  
  
"Yes." Said Harry as he silenced Draco with another kiss.  
  
My angel, my love thought Harry as he looked at that worn out figure in his arms. He tightened his grip around Draco, a bit too tight and it made Draco woke up.  
  
"Sorry, love."  
  
"It's okay, I've forgotten to tell you something," Draco took a deep breath, "I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your body responded to me enthusiastically."  
  
After a year, Voldemort was defeated and Sirius's name was cleared and he married Lucius who divorced Narcissa. They told Harry that they had a long story between them, which they were not in time to tell because they had to leave for Honeymoon. They weren't too surprised when they knew Harry and Draco were going steady, because they were, well, you know.  
  
And, while they were in school, Draco didn't go out with Pansy Parkinson; she made false claims.  
  
"Draco, marry me," said Harry as he put his arms around Draco.  
  
"Yes."  
  
This ended with a night of mindless sex.  
  
"Wait a minute. Where's my ring?"  
  
"Do we need one, I thought it's enough to have the end of our red thread tied together."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Something that bonded us together. Soulmate," said Harry as he captured Draco's lips once more, and he slipped a ring into Draco's ring finger as their fingers entwined.  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
Harry went to London to buy Draco a present for their first anniversary and he met somebody unexpectedly-  
  
"Cho."  
  
"Harry." She had a kid in her arms. He had a head of raven hair and big green eyes. Harry had a bad feeling.  
  
  
  
Please review. Thanks. If you want a sequel, please review and tell me how you want the sequel to be. If you don't want a sequel then the ~End~ is the end.  
  
I'll make a sequel if I get more than fifteen reviews.  
  
Hope you like it. 


End file.
